My Anonymous Penpal
by Faceless 001
Summary: AU! A letter from someone he doesn't know won't hurt, right? Right. So it's no problem if he's going to reply, right? He means, there's no way that his life would really change because of mere anonymous letters, right?... Right? {KaiShin(not the other way around); Multi-chap; Ongoing}
1. Prologue

_this story has shounen ai. So if you don't like it, don't read. Also the pairing is KaiShin wherein Shin-chan's the uke okay? Okay. This is still unbeta-ed and written for amusement. So expect it be not well thought maaany grammar mistakes. This will also be my very first multi-chapter story wherein the updates will be erratic. And BTW, amateur writer so forgive me if this isn't to your liking. Thank you for reading! :3 _

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Anonymous Penpal<em>**

_by_

_Faceless 001_

* * *

><p><em>'Hey. Can we be friends?'<em>

Shinichi blinked and leaned over to grab the piece of paper on top of his desk. He narrowed his eyes as he drew it closer to his eyes and flipping it to its' back to see if there was a name or something. He looked around his room and found only himself inside. Weird. It was only him inside the room and he hadn't left it for the past few hours he was still there. There was no way someone could walked past through him, leave this piece of paper on top of table and leave without him noticing. _At all._

...Well there is _one. _But if thinking about it properly, why would that person would try and ask him to be friends with a socially-awkward and murder-magnet like him? It was just... weird.

Frowning, he put his case down beside his desk and quietly played with the note as he thought. Well there was no reason to over think about it, wasn't there though? It is just a simple note with a simple question after all. No threats or bad insults or anything. He should let this slide for the mean time. Besides, his mind has enough thinking. Those reports were already giving him a migraine from writing. Seriously, what kind of teachers assigns make-up works like that then suddenly saying that the day after was the due date? Making up his mind, he reached for his pockets and grabbed a pen. He uncapped the latter as he flipped the paper over and scribbled.

_'Sure, why not?'_

Re-reading it over again, he nodded before he hesitantly laid it down on his desk while his other hand grabbed his bag again. He turned to the room's door, only pausing for a while to look over his shoulder to peek if the note was still there and nodding in acknowledgement that it still is. He turned off the lights of the room and exited, locking the door close before walking away through the hallways.

Inside the room, the window opened and a figure slowly creeped inside. He glanced over the door, making sure it won't open any second now, before sauntering, looking a bit too giddily, over where the note was laying at. A grin slowly made its' way to his face as he chuckled and grabbed a piece of paper from his pockets. With a snap of his fingers, a puff of white smoke appeared from where his hand was and when it slowly faded away, a black pen was suddenly there. He wrote something on the clean, square sheet, before laying it down on the desk and pocketing the previous one from before.

He hummed to himself, sounding satisfied, before walking towards the window where he entered and slipped out; only after shutting it close and locking it respectively. He jumped down the sill and landed on the two feet ground below him with a quiet thud. As his left hand went to dust off anything that accumulated on his clothes, the other went down to grab the black case leaning at the wall behind it. He swung it across his shoulders before walking away with a satisfied and accomplished grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to the two who followed/favorited this :D Early updates and same warnings~_

_Still unbeta-ed though_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

For some reason, Shinichi had this weird feeling to go to school early the following day. So here he was making his way with a can of iced coffee in his hands. Normally, he'd go for the hot and black type, but since he was magically out of those today, he had to temper himself with just those cold stuff inside his fridge. Also, what kind of person brings their own mug of coffee to school?... Well he usually does, but after he was bumped by some running jackass who didn't even had the guts to go back and say sorry to him, making his beloved drink take place instead on his uniform and bag? Yeah, not anymore really. These stuff were much more safe.

Pressing back a yawn, he threw the now-empty can at the garbage bin just outside their room before entering. He looked around and found himself alone. Huh. So he's the first one to arrive huh? Well, this was unusual. Usually, the class would be packed by now with dozens of litters sprawled around the floor. Trying to shake off the weirdness of the situation, he walked over to his seat, eyes mechanically spotting the sheet that was stuck on some crack on top of his desk.

He rose a brow at this, placing his case beside, and taking a seat. He grabbed the note and read it, holding it with both hands, as he leaned back to the chair he was sitting on.

_'Well, that's great! :D My name's Kai. Nice to be finally friends with you Shinichi :)'_

So there was really someone who ought to befriend him? By using letters?

Wow. That was... different.

Whoever this Kai was, did he really think that this way was far more better than speaking face-to-face? Silently playing with the note with one of his hand, he slowly realized the small and very faint smudge of gray just after the name and on top of the period. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head as he tried to making out what the faint white curves on the blemish as well. Well, that was definitely a 't' after the letter 'i'. There was also a letter following it, but by now, it's like it had faded into white as he couldn't make out what it said.

So, _Kait? _That really didn't sound right, and there was still this nagging feeling that there was more unto it. Kaita then? Kaiti? Kaitu-_Kaito. _

Well, that would make sense.

If one would ask him if he knew anyone called Kaito, he had a few in his mind but only one could be considered as he know officially. But it's not like that Kaito and him don't know each other anyway. They weren't exactly friends-acquaintances you could call it. And since Shinichi prefers not be in the spotlight at all (Some experiences in life made him change view points so he wasn't the attention-loving freak he was before), he... kinda avoids this Kaito since this one is somehow a showman. Wait, scratch that. Somehow? _Please. _This Kaito would be the exact meaning of a showman. Anyway, there wasn't any reason for this Kaito to do this to him anyway,so it can't be him.

However though, there was now this inquiry that sprouted in his mind. Why in the world would this Kai-whose real name could probably be Kaito-thought twice about saying his real name to Shinichi? So _this guy_ was asking him to be his friend, _but _doesn't even trust him with his real name? Wow. Nice logic.

The corners of his mouth quirked upwards as he let out a small chuckle and shook his head. Well, this Kaito guy did go to the trouble on replying to his response. And nothing bad could happen anyway. Letting the small amused grin linger on his face, he grabbed a pen, flipped the paper over and wrote on it.

_'Kai, is it? Or maybe it's actually Kaito? Tsk tsk tsk. A word of advice. If you want to be friends with someone, be honest with them. Your name included.'_

Satisfied with his reply, he laid the thin slit back to his desk, pressing his old worn out eraser on top of it so it won't get blown away by the wind, and sat back. Now that was over, why wasn't anyone arrived yet? He could've sworn he already heard the bell ring a few minutes back. He glanced at the clock. It's already 7:02. Two minutes past the time for-_Wait. _What day was it again?

Feeling his eyes widen, he quickly grabbed his schedule inside his bag before his jaw dropped and he cursed. "Shit."

It was a freaking Thursday. A Thursday. And you know what their first subject in Thursdays are? _Gym class. _

Now it all makes sense why the others aren't there still. It was all because they were in the _freaking gym. _And you know what else? He's still inside their room when he was supposed to be in _that _freaking gym. And oh, oh! Here's more! The travel from here to there is a **_10 freaking minutes travel._**

A string of light curses slipped past through his mouth, as he hastily stood up and ran out of the room-almost tripping in the process because the strap of his bag kinda tangled itself up with his foot.

Itsuda-sensei isn't exactly the kind of teacher whose class you want to be late on. Especially if she's your gym teacher.

Groaning, Shinichi mentally slapped himself in the face. He should really had noticed this earlier.

Meanwhile, a figure peered out of the other corner of the hallway and watched the late student run for his life to his class. He waited for the person to take a sharp turn to his right-where the gym was located-before he stepped out and entered the now-vacant room. Well that was fun to watch.


End file.
